Oliver
Oliver is a character in DTBEN10's Thomas and Friends Series. Personality Despite his heroism and daring feats of escape, Oliver is an engine who is willing to admit every day is a learning curve. When he was still new to Sodor, he let the other engines' responses to his courage, resource and sagacity from his amazing recounts of daring escapes and adventures get to his smoke-box and he became conceited. However, when the Troublesome Trucks pushed him into the turntable well, he grew into a much more humble, settled engine and was far warier of trucks. But later, with some help from his brake van Toad, he did gain much respect and authority among the trucks when he showed his strength with the ringleader of the trucks, S.C. Ruffey, a little more than he had perhaps been intending. Oliver still has gumption, but is now a more obedient, sensible engine. He feels his responsibility on the railway deeply, is ever thankful for being aided in his escape from scrap by Douglas and is a trustworthy, tenacious, plucky engine. However, he can still be occasionally boastful, or temperamental; but despite this setback, Oliver is still one of the more really useful and well-behaved engines before he left Sodor to work at an unnamed railway. Apperances Season 4 "Saved From Scrap" In a flashback, Oliver and Toad are leaving Sodor. Many of the engines were there to see them off. Oliver says his goodbyes and he and Toad soon leave. Oliver is seen in the scrapyard on the mainland with his breakvan, Toad. Molly was arriving with a goods train. She hears his voice and explains he used to live on Sodor. Molly asks if he did live on Sodor, then how did he get to the scrapyard. She explains she helped two old friends escape and that Oliver must have came recently. Oliver explains he was saved by Douglas a long time ago. He was taken to Sodor and lived there for many years. One day, he got offered a job at a new railway and he took it. He lived there for many years but eventually diesels started taking over and he was not useful anymore. He was taken to the scrapyard and thrown into the siding a few weeks ago. Molly decides to save Oliver, much to his delight. Then Splatter and Dodge show up. The two diesels were going to get Rosie and Duke back but decided Molly and Oliver could take their place. Molly and Oliver bump Splatter and Dodge out of the way and try to make a run for it. The two diesels catch up and try to drag them back, but Molly pushes Dodge into fuel tankers, causing him to get blown up in the process. Splatter leaves the scene after that. Oliver was amazed at Molly's performance saying she was good. The two of them soon leave for Sodor. Healing Oliver and Molly arrive to the station where Sir Topham Hatt lV was. Molly explains about Oliver who Sir Topham Hatt lV remembers. He welcomes him back with open arms. Duck and Douglas soon show up. Duck questions why they were called but soon sees Oliver and wonders how he got there. Oliver explains he was in the scrapyards again and Molly saved him. Douglas had to leave. He says his goodbyes and heads off to his shed. Oliver asks where Donald is. Duck knew he had a lot of explaining to do. The Storm Oliver was seen at Edward's funeral. He was saddened by his death. "To Kingdom Come" Oliver, much like everyone else was at the station for Sodor Day. Duck was annoyed at how warm it was. Oliver on the other hand, like it and asked him would he rather have it rain instead. Oliver comments on the fact Duck is such a spoil sport. However, Bill and Ben come in very fast, with their train. Bill runs into the fuel tankers causing a big explosion. What Comes After Douglas checks on Oliver and Toad after the incident. Both were derailed. Toad says he is fine but Oliver was knocked out. Later On, Oliver wakes up and he, Toad and Connor were re-railed by Percy and the breakdown train. Percy was still worried about Thomas but Oliver tries to reassure him that they will find him. Percy explains the tragic news to Oliver about Duck's death, due to him being crushed by Knapford Station's roof. Oliver was horrifed but simply tells Percy to go help the others. Ghosts Oliver was seen with other engines as Percy tells them they need to find Thomas and Molly, dead or alive. He was seen as a corpse in Thomas' dream. A New Beginning Oliver and Toad were talking to Henry in a shed. Henry was beginning to think the island was cursed. Loads of engines have died. Oliver tries to tell him that the island was not cursed. Everything was a bunch of freak accidents. Henry explains most of the deaths were at the hands of Diesel 10. Oliver explains that they could not change to past and that's a fact. They were just going to have to live with it......forever. At night, Oliver was present outside the works with everyone else. Douglas tells them Molly is awake. Despite that, everyone was miserable at Thomas' death. Oliver sadly exclaims their number 1 was gone. The next day, both he and Toad were present at Thomas, Gordon, Duck and Bill's funerals. List Of Apperances Season 4 * "Saved From Scrap" * Healing * The Storm (No Lines) * "To Kingdom Come" * What Comes After * Ghosts (No Lines) * A New Beginning TTTE Films * Blood Fair Trivia * Oliver is one of the characters who have not appeared on any episode thumbnail arts. The others are Andy, Connor, Caitlin, Splatter and Dodge. Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Filling in the Gapes Season 1 Characters